


Take Me Home?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bombing, Death, Heavy Elements, I COULDNT DECIDE WHO TEN WOULD BE WITH ITS NOW YOUR CHOICE, Kinda, M/M, Sad Shit Right Here, Slight fluff, Stan Pentatonix, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: World War III breaks out. All civilians are forced to leave the country or die from nuclear bombings. The famous kpop boy group known as NCT is forced to evacuate SM Entertainment headquarters with all of the other artists and flee the country, becoming refugees. Ten is called to serve in the Thai military which forces him to leave behind his beloved boyfriend. He makes friends with two other soldiers and he looks back fondly on all of the memories he and his boyfriend shared in their time together.





	Take Me Home?

**Author's Note:**

> poorly written, constructive criticism is appreciated. a lot. like seriously, please i wrote this in like my freshman year and thought i was cool and edgy
> 
> it's up to your imagination as to who Ten's lover is, could be anyone really.
> 
> i'm shit at writing read at your own risk
> 
> might i suggest listening to Pentatonix's song "Take Me Home" because i literally included lyrics for the song in this 
> 
> i also don't know how to properly english sorry

**"You, you light up in the dark** **You're the glowing and priceless work of art**  
**I see, I see your shining star**  
**You're the light through my window from afar~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We're being transported to the front lines tomorrow," Lisa announces as she plops down across from Bambam and me. Bam spits out his soup, hacking and gasping for air. I pat him on the back but say nothing. Not like I can, you don't hear that everyday.

"What?! We were told that we had at least a week!" He exclaims after his coughing fit, wiping up his mess. She shrugs.

"That was yesterday, before the enemy troops crushed half of our defenses," she explains nonchalantly, though I notice a flicker of worry in her eyes which betrays her stoic face.

"Hey," I reach out and take her hand in mine. "Even in these times, know that you got me and Bam. We stick together no matter what because we all have someone waiting for us,” I tell her firmly, offering a reassuring smile. She sighs and stares down at the table without saying anything. So I turn to Bam and give a look, prompting him to comfort our friend.

"Oh- of course!" Bam quickly swallows a mouthful of food before returning to this world. "Lisa, the fierce, unstoppable rapper of BlackPink is scared of a little fighting? Wow, the end of the world must be upon us," he jokes only for his smile to vanish once he realizes the depressing truth. That the end of the world could very well be upon us.

 

//Flashback//

_"Hyung!" I shout down the hall, panicking as the thunder of explosions and war planes nears. He's ushering all of the members present out the door and to the evacuation cars. I run over to him, watching our Dreamies dashing out while clinging to each other with terrified faces. I retrieve my beloved and we run out after the others hand in hand._

_We get on the bus and Taeyong explains how something as sudden and destructive as bombings will mean that it will be a long time before we all meet again, but that we shouldn't forget about the others and do our best to stay in touch. Until this is all over. But even he seems to know that things will never be the same after this day._

_We pile into seperate cars and we depart in a mess of hugs, kisses and tears. I reassure myself that the day when I get to be with them all again will come, each of us doing what we love most, and I cling to that thought like an inner tube that will keep me from drowning._

_A week passed since our rushed evacuation and I'm sitting in my boyfriend's arms, scrolling on my phone when the call comes. My mother speaks quickly and worriedly, telling me I must return home immediately. At the same time every phone in the room ping's and buzzes wildly with a notification._

_Thailand has been bombed._

_I can't sort out my thoughts to make any sense, I can't even identify the feelings swirling violently through my very being. I turn to my lover and I can see in his eyes that he knows what this means._

_"Promise me that you'll come back to me soon?" His voice cracks at the end and I can hear the desperation._

_"I will always come back home. Home to wherever you are because you're my everything. You're my world." I tell him._

_"I will wait for you to return to me, for forever and ever."_

_We share a bittersweet kiss before I'm flown to Thailand._

_A kiss that might've been our last._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_"And don't you forget_ **  
**_The only that matters is your heartbeat going strong_ **  
**_Oh, don't you forget_ **  
**_That nothing else can matter 'cause you know where I belong~"_ **

_//End of Flashback//_

 

 

 

 

 

_\------_

I sit, gazing out the window of the train, watching the trees and sky flash by and despite the tranquil, quiet setting of the train, I'm scared as fuck.

Lisa slips a comforting arm around me, squeezing lightly to let me know that she's there and I feel a bit better. But I long for his arm to be around me once again.

 

 

//Flashback//

 **_"Oh, take me there_ **  
**_Won't you take me there?_ **  
**_Won't you take me home?~"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We hold hands, gently swinging them back and forth as we walk in the park. It is evening and the sun is setting, but that didn't stop us from getting in our alone time together._

_We don't talk for a while, we simply enjoy the presence of one another and the familiar sounds of the city._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _" **Oh, take me there**_  
**_Won't you take me there?_ **  
**_Won't you take me home?~"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We come to a bench and I sit, patting the space next to me for him. I lean on his shoulder and gaze into the sky. He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist, softly rubbing his hand over my tummy. I turn my head to look at him and he gazes right back, smiling brightly and planting a sweet peck on my lips._

_"You're really beautiful, you know that?" He asks and I can feel my face heat up. He always tells me this stuff, yet it never fails to make me flustered._

_"No, no, no, you're the beautiful one. You're perfect in every way," I tell him, pressing my nose against his. "I still have no idea how we ended up together."_

_He shrugs and pecks my lips again before responding. "We're together because I love you and you love me. You're my world. You've always been and you forever will be." I smile, and grab his face, pressing our lips together, relishing the tingles that course through my body and the way my heart flutters in my chest._

_"You're my everything. You've always been and forever will be," I echo back before hugging him tightly and losing myself in his gorgeous face and excited words of our future._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_"We, we light up the sky_ **  
**_Heaven knows there's no such thing as goodbye_ **  
**_'Cause love, love can never die_ **  
**_We'll forever be burning, you and I"_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//End//

 

 

 

 

 

\-------

I suppress a hiss of pain as I try to bend my knee. I lay on the ground on a tarp with nothing to do but 'recover'.

The sudden war and need for soldiers left the Thai army scooping up anyone and everyone in the reserve force and then turning to drafting girls too.

They'd told me in the beginning to 'be careful' because of my knee but jumping bodies and dodging bullets isn't something one can do too 'carefully'.

Nope, you're running for you life when you get infiltrated or the tides of the battle turn, and a twisted ankle brings no pain when your blood is pumped full with adrenaline.

I can't help my mind from wandering to the dozens of faces I've seen since I got to the front lines though. And what their story might be- might've been. I wonder if that's how I'll end up one of these days.

Or Lisa.

Or Bambam.

Tears sting my eyes but I can't shake the thought from my mind.

 _No. You can't die out here,_ I tell myself. You've got to stay alive. What will he do without you? Who will tell him how much he means to them? Who will watch the way his face lights up and how his eyes sparkle when he talks about his passions? Or be there for him when he gets discouraged? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"And don't you forget**  
**The only that matters is our heartbeats going strong**  
**Oh, don't you forget**  
**That nothing else can matter cause we know where I belong~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Who will love him?_

 

I must stay alive, not just for my own sake but also for the love of my life's sake.

Next to me, a man sobs, his leg having been reduced to nothing more than a stump and the medics are unable to tend to him. Another soldier walks over to kneel down next to the wounded man and I pay attention, mostly out of boredom.

The man who kneels covers his eyes his his hand and shakes his head but a hand on his shoulder makes him look back at the wounded. I can see tear streaks running down his cheeks, washing dirt in their wake.

After a long pause he nods, wiping at his eyes and drawing his gun. I already know what's going to happen. So I look away.

A choked sob.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Oh, take me there**  
**Won't you take me there?**  
**Won't you take me home?~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BANG.

An anguished wail echoes over the barren land, once a lush forest, now a grave for thousands.

A memory, not a fond one at that, weeds it's way back into my mind. The time I first killed someone.

 

 

//Flashback//

_I sprint over to Lisa, who's in hand to hand combat with an enemy soldier. I bash the back of their head with my fist and they go down, but still clutching Lisa's wrists. She screams when they smash their knee into her forehead and for a minute I'm frozen._

_Yes, this is one of my best friends getting beat up but can I consciously take the life of another? This person would never return home, never see another sunrise, never take another breath. Despite these thoughts I bring up my gun and take aim._

_'This is wrong,' I think._

_BANG._

_The body slumps to the ground, eyes still wide open. Lisa wrenches her arm free and goes to find Bambam, leaving me alone with the body. I squat down next to the soldier- the person and gently close their eyes._

_"May you rest in peace," I whisper softly, feeling my eyes sting with tears. I blink hard and stand back up, not looking over my shoulder as I walk back towards the sound of shouting and gunfire._

_'This is so wrong.'_

//End of Flashback//

 

 

 

 

 

\--------

I duck behind the trench, heart racing, rifle in hand. My face is smeared with mud and the relentless rain soaks through my uniform, making it cling uncomfortably to my wet skin. There's little daylight left which means in an hour we'll be shooting blindly across No Man's Land.

"There you are!" Bam shouts through the roar of gunfire, explosions and screams. I look up and see him and Lisa sprinting towards me. They duck down beside me, barely recognizeable with their faces caked in blood and dirt.

"Are you two okay?" I ask, looking them up and down. They both nod and we sit for a minute, catching our breath.

"Lisa was- We were thinking of... of ending this. For ourselves," Bam explains hesitantly after a moment. I turn, absolutely shocked by what I hear, to her and back to him. They both look away. "I- I wanted to know if you felt the same way. If you wanted in. "

There's a minute of silence between us, the gunfire and explosions fading into the background, and I try to think of something to say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Oh, take me there**  
**Won't you take me there?**  
**Won't you take me home?~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"What the fuck!?"_

"Look, we're tired of fighting, we don't want anything more to do with this _pitiful_ world and this _depressing war!_   There's no hope for anyone-"

"First off, shut the fuck up!" I shout at her. "Please! Think of everyone back home!" I try, shaking both of them as if it would help them wake up and hear the bullshit coming out of their mouths. They look up at me and a pang of sorrow spears through my heart at the sight of them. Their eyes are dull and their shoulders slump from exhaustion. I desperately want to see the light that once shone in their eyes again.

"Lisa, think of your girlfriend! She's expecting you to return, she's waiting to go on dates with you, to hug you again, to kiss you again, to see your face again." Her eyes well up with tears and a sad smile spreads over her face.

"Bam, my man, your boyfriend is probably missing the hell out of your stupid jokes, contagious laugh and beautiful face! He needs you. I know that you're both hurting, and I am too, but the face of the man I love most has been what's been pushing me to live another day with the hope that I might be in his arms again."

By now it's pouring and the fat, warm drops leave our faces wet and cleaner than before. I can see how skinny they've both become, their cheeks hollow and their eyes bulging. And I wonder, what monster would willingly go to war at the cost of millions of lives.

"You give one hell of a pep talk, Ten," Bam says, wiping the rain from his eyes. "I can't believe I almost forgot about him," he says sadly, shaking his head. Lisa nods in agreement.

"Whadda you say we finish this then, huh?" I say, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. We lean our heads in so our helmets bonk gently together.

"For dreams," Bam begins.

"For peace," Lisa follows.

"For love," I finish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh take me there**  
**Won't you take me there?**  
**Won't you take me home?~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We break apart and leap out of the trench, a new found energy coursing through my body. We run through the mud along side our fellow soldiers, our boots sloshing through the mood and our guns raised. I let out a screech into the night, adrenaline powering my every move. I hear my friends respond to my call and we clash.

 

Bullets.

Screams.

Blood.

Rain.

 

I see Bam on the ground with a gun being raised to his head and I barrell over the enemy soldier, sending a bullet through their head. I pull Bam up and we continue our charge to the opposite trench.

I stumble, my foot caught in the hand of a man writhing on the ground, begging for help. Half of his body has been blown off by an explosion, being reduced to nothing more than a bloody, muddy, writing pulp. But he wears enemy colors. Lisa puts him out of his misery and helps me up, steadying my body.

I stare at her wide eyed and she seems equally surprised as I am at how easily she shot him.

In a split second, Lisa's shot in the shoulder, I catch her before she hits the ground and Bam opens fire on anything that moves. I try to staunch the bleeding, though she says we should leave her, and come back for her if we can. Bam comes over, helmet gone and his hair plastered to his forehead. We need to decide what to do.

"Take her back to the infirmary," Bam says over the sound of war. I shake my head stubbornly.

"And leave you out here alone? Like hell!"

He's obviously frustrated, being under a shit ton of stress does that to people.

"I want as many of us as possible to live through this!" He shouts, his bottom lip quivering.

"You two should go ahead! Look, we're almost there!" Lisa says, clutching at her shoulder and just ring her chin in the direction we were moving. Our side is close to the other trench!

"We can't all go back, they'll have our heads!" Bam says, reminding me of the problem at hand.

"It's not that bad..." Lisa mumbles.  
"You shouldn't get hurt any more, you need time to recover," I insist.

A splat sounds nearby and my heart rate escalates to the point I fear it will leave my chest. A grenade sits in the mud, like a snake coiled and poised, ready to strike at any second.

No one else sees it.

"Bam. Take her back. Now, and hurry." I breath out, not waiting for a response.

I drop my gun and swoop down to pick up the snake.

Where should I throw it? How far can I throw? Will it be far enough? My mind's a tornado of thoughts, spinning violently and so I do the one thing I can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **"Oh, take me there**  
**Won't you take me there?~"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I run. 

I sprint faster than I ever have before into the direction of the enemy trench.

I go unnoticed at first, the rain and darkness acting as my cover. My legs are weak and beg for a break but I push through, knowing the opposite side is only a few meters away. 

I hear a hiss from the snake in my hand and know it will blow in mere seconds. So I close my eyes, push off the soft, slushy ground with all my might and aim for the trench. 

There are shouts and screams and I feel pain bloom through my body where bullet holes riddle my mud-caked uniform.

But even as time slows and shouts of soldiers who will never see another sunrise fade from my consciousness, I can only see his face, grinning happily with his eyes folded into the prettiest of crescents that stare kindly back at me; hear his voice, telling me how much he loves me and how he will wait for me to come home.

The only thing I feel on my body is a single tear slipping down my cheek as I imagine his arms around me and his lips on mine.

 

My world.

 

Forever and ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Won't you take me home?"**

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry you had to read that, this was collecting dust and i wanted to get rid of it this will actually probably never get published hasdkjfkaskldf
> 
> https://youtu.be/NLRUlbyH_D0


End file.
